1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container that is designed for hauling bulk goods, such as tobacco.
2. Description of Related Art
A container for hauling bulk goods, such as tobacco, is required to transport tobacco from a tobacco auction house or warehouse, for example, to tobacco processing plants. It is important to transport such bulk goods in secure containers that are sufficiently large to use the cargo space of a typical trailer. Further, since the containers are of a large size, re-use of the containers is important in order to provide economical transportation of the bulk goods.
Knock down bulk containers are known in general, and have the advantage that the side and end walls of the container can be erected when the container is to be used, but otherwise the container can be shipped or stored in an unassembled state to save space. Specifically, bulk containers are known that can be shipped and stored in a knocked down state and assembled when needed for use as a container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,356 to D. Miller, a knock down bulk box is disclosed in which the side and end walls are pivotally mounted to the base along the edges of the base. A full sized container can be formed by erecting each of the side and end wall panels of the container to their upright position, and by joining the adjacent panels together at the corners of the container.